User blog:Mcdamon23/Rod Serling vs Midna - Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement
Welcome back to a new installment of Epic Rap Battles for Your Amusement. With a lot of lovely solid battles worth reading coming out this week, why not add another one in the mix. Today's battle stars creator and host of The Twilght Zone, Rod Serling against the Twilight princess herself from Twilight Princess, Midna to see who is the true master of Twilight. Twilight Zone vs Twilight Realm. Two opposites of people, only one winner. So, I got back in the mood for Twilight Princess after watching a fun playthrough of it and remembered how great of a character Midna was, so I wanted to do a battle that featured her. Rod Serling felt like a great contrast to her and The Twilight Zone was something I always wanted to check out so I went with him as her opponent. Writing for Serling was really fun and a different style of writing I haven't done. That of narrating, which turned out pretty nice in the end. Midna is just a great personality to write for so a lot of fun was had writing for this. Once again I'd like to thank CW for the lovely cover he made for this battle and I hope you'll enjoy this battle as much as I did writing it. Next time's gonna be lengthy one so look forward to that as well. battle Epic Rap Battles for your amusement Rod Serling vs Midna Begin Rod Serling: Imagine a man, world war soldier gone to anti war member. Cooked up a show not to serve man , but like his raps: passing censors. Enter his mind you’ll find messages put through vision moving minds. Enter this Imp’s mind you’ll find a fuse like her length. The shortest kind. Now starts the tale of miss Midna, leading damned behind snarky smirks. Soon she’ll find her in a place. One missing her arbiter groundworks. Life’s be her beach that she ruled til a Zantstorm left her overwhelmed. A princess off the throne. Why she’s just crossed outside the Twilight Realm. Midna: Great, talky Serling stopped talking. Sure slayed me, he bored me to death. Almost made me pull my hair out, grab and choke til he’s out of breath. I’m the top companion. Past Tinker Bells, a boat, Miss percentage. You’re a face for radio put on screen to repeat your clear message. Your visions ain’t scary. Masks and man in a box don’t get beds wet. Went darker with Yeti exorcist and dreams that would lake said beds. Princess took her life for me. Now I’m the one it’s the legend of. Bursting up fake kings like balloons and that’s with full fused weapon off. Rod Serling: The nightmare at two feet wants to tower this terror. She lost some screws. Her game wears Majora’s Mask vibes, changed it’s face to Ocarina 2. A mere shadow by day. A mere shadow of herself at midnight. Now relies on werewolves. Add vampires, she'll truly fit Twilight. Midna: Reel it back in, Rod. Might work with Ganon , but I won’t take the bait, Rod. You hold no dominion, Rod with angry censorship debates, Rod. I see your Patterns. It’s In sight in the eyes of all beholders . Three times cancelled. Execs wanna exit the mind of a scolder Rod Serling: Still her words can only match the mirror. The next one that end in shards. I’m too high up for her. The next one that shall tear her fuse apart. Grew a cult with a black and white shade. She’s grown one for the cel-shade. Full with annoying antics. Two buggy princesses in one game. She’s out of hearts, I’ve got full HP. Lovecraft horror lord on the screen. See her violent ways. She’s only fit to rule as Maple Street’s queen. Before Midna laments she’ll be faded by the lights of my appeal. Opening the door to my legacy needs no Key. Just a Peele. Midna: Stop bragging bout your good life, I don’t like you brag bout your good life. Goes on for after hours . Zero’s time enough for your insights. Your career snowpeaked early then fell to ruins with good reason. A Gallery of scrapped scripts and The Loner with one lonely season. You ain’t damn God, Serling. Twilight’s my realm, I’ve got you out zoned. you’re an obsolete man who got his show of the unknown to unowned I know you like storytelling so let me narrate this last joke. He played a three heart-attack run to death for Rod Serling likes smoke. Who won? Who's next? You Decide! poll who won Rod Serling Midna Next Time Norman_Bates.jpg VS.png Fawlty.jpg Category:Blog posts